SecNav Sets Things Right
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: When Gibbs gets back he finds that things aren't right and calls in the SecNav; when Jenny may be behind it. The SecNav is angry that one of his best agents, Dinozzo, is being mistreated so he sets the record straight. McGee and Jenny Bashing. Redeemed Ziva. Awesome Tony.


A/N: This was stuck in my head so I thought I would write while I add to my Twilight fic and puzzle out my Abby confrontation scene for my next chapter in backup. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

When the SecNav, Joshua Gordan, got up four mornings ago he thought everything would be business as usual. He was in for quite a shock when he had received an email of three files of his MCRT. It was even more a shock to find two of them loaded with several black-marks. The most shocking part was the accompanying phone call from his friend Gibbs. As a former Navy Officer it took everything he had not to go shoot Dean Welsh and Jenny Shepard; when he was told the true version of the Cape Fear incident. What was worse was finding out what Shepard had done to Dinozzo. Though soon he would make sure that everyone at NCIS would find out how he didn't stand for such behavior. He was suddenly glad Morrow had set up cameras for the MTAC and Director's office that was only accessible from his office and that he only knew about. Though after today all of NCIS would know, but he was definitely willing to pay that. Since what he was going to show was the reason the cameras had been set up in the first place. Having everyone's attention Gordan stepped forward on the overlooking balcony and began.

"Four days ago I received a very interesting bit of information from our own and very respected Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He told me of how he had been pressured to remember the events leading up to the explosion, because it might be his team's only way of stopping the murder of what could be hundred's of men and women who had sacrificed so much to for all of us. Imagine my disgust when I find that dishonorably discharged Dean Welsh and our very own Ex-Director Jenny Shepard ignored him and allowed Cape Fear to blow up.-"

Jenny her eyes slits in her fury was being held back by two Navymen. At those words she could no longer contain herself,"Gordan, those are very slanderous accusations! I-"

The SecNav had barely twitched though his eyes seemed even cooler."Did I give you permission to speak Shepard? Now shut up this instant because I have proof and the means of it came from one of the best Directors this Agency has ever had. Now as I was saying. Understandably Gibbs could not take this on top of his injuries and chose to take his medical leave and vacationing time to gather himself among other things,"

Gordan paused the screen behind him turned on and played the mentioned events. He allowed everyone present to express their anger and betrayal before continuing,"Now I'm going to pause here and read out certain items from an agents file. With the agent's permission though it did take some major persuading on some of the more personal issues. So if I find even a hint of harassment towards this agent; the opposing can kiss their job goodbye. By age eight this agent had only been beaten by his mother for number of emergency room visits in their family. When he turned eight his mother died of an overdose. The death was ruled accidental with the working agents suddenly having enough money to retire on. Oddly the child was ignored when he told the agents that his father had murdered his mother in-front of him because they had tried to runaway. Apparently this caused the child to entertain the idea of becoming a cop to try to give others the help he refused.

"After a visit to the hospital barely alive the father's signature appeared on a couple of forms to a military school that once a child is entered into a parent can not withdraw from. This student finished top of his class, off the chart ACT and SAT scores, and a double sports scholarship to a University. Apparently there the student was forced to major in Physical Education by the coach to try to force him to go pro in football in order to boost the coach's career. Amazingly the agent still was able to handle his original Major Criminology as well. He then joined the Police Academy and for a second time graduated top of his class.

"Two years on the force in Peoria the Agent received a gold shield as well as his detective one. He kept up a 95% closing rate and took down five drug rings along with the remnants of one of Philadelphia's Mafias. In Baltimore he became one of the best undercover agents and received several job offers from all the alphabets. Morrow constantly spoke about how lucky he was to have won him so to speak. Once here the he was again top of the class in our FLETC program and rose the solve rate of the team he was on by two percent. During all of this the information that made me consider him of the highest esteem is when I read how he got his Masters in Criminology and Criminal Psychology during this. Now for those still confused the reason I am talking about this agent's credentials is because this agent is no other than Agent DiNozzo. The agent put in charge of the MCRT until either Gibbs quit or came of leave. You see-"

"No way Tony did that. He's just a cop who hit a lucky break or had his daddy pay his way here," Tim paled when everyone else but Ziva glare at him; immediately realizing that he had accidentally spoken his doubts loud.

Ziva frowned wondering not only why this hadn't been in the dossiers Ari had made but how she could have been wrong Tony's intelligence. This had to a mistake or a prank; though how Tony could get the SecNav to agree to it she didn't know.

Having silenced McGee Gordan re-continued, "Two days before Gibbs called my attention to this; he overheard the junior members of his team being insubordinate to his SFA. What was more shocking was when he had heard someone nearby say that they were going to put another complaint in their file for the unprofessional behavior. You see he was shocked, because on his return he had looked at their file and had found them spotless. He immediately suspected Agent McGee of the tampering and had a friend look for an unchanged version. A day later Agent Dinozzo inadvertently cleared Agent McGee of tampering when he told Gibbs that he believed that the Director had lied to him and put him on an unsanctioned undercover mission. Immediately we found the source of the tampered files as soon as we started digging into her. What was worse was when found that she had indeed endangered Agent Dinozzo's life for a personal vendetta that included nonexistent backup. Thank God he hadn't needed it though the fact that she lied that he would have it is worse in my opinion.

"I was even more shocked when I read Agent David's file and found the requirements I had stipulated for her liaison position had been forgone. It seems she skipped the mandatory FLETC program and the mandatory test demanding she knew majority of the US laws. What was worse was the fact that I ordered that she only be put on cases that had no confidential information only to find it ignored. Because of this Jenny Shepard had been fired and is being arrested along with Dean Welsh.

"As many of you have noticed Gibbs and Dinozzo are not here. Currently they have the day off to look through files of candidates to become their new team members. I offered Dinozzo a promotion but apparently he believes he is best served working as Gibbs SFA as long as he can. As for you two. Agent McGee you have two options. You can take your punishment by going to the Police Academy and then you will walk the beat for a month before starting over in FLETC or you can quit. Agent David you can either do the same or be sent back to Israel."

"You can't do that! I'm irreplaceable to this Agency and I demand the option of transferring!" McGee shouted turning and ugly puce color.

Gordan's glare at McGee could have frozen hell and when he spoke his voice was deadly, "Is that a resignation Agent McGee? Because you seem to think highly of yourself. You are a dime a dozen. There are currently twenty-six applicants for your job who are just as good as you if not better. So either hand in your gun and badge and go pick up your box that we had packed for you or take your punishment like responsible adult."

McGee sneered and tossed his badge and gun onto the floor before storming towards the elevator. Suddenly his way was blocked by other agents until he was forced to take the stairs. Seeing the Ex-Agent's childish behavior Gordan turned towards David waiting for an answer.

Ziva whole countenance spoke of self recrimination as she spoke. The guilt and self-disappointment was not only visible but was heard clearly in her voice, "I have not only shamed myself, my team, this agency, but Mossad as well. I have always been taught not to assume and to respect the chain of command. Since I joined this team I have acted in the manner of a spoiled child. I put the team and innocent civilians in danger with my disrespect and insubordination. I let the corrupted information of a rogue agent cloud my judgment and I have no excuse for that. I hope one day I can earn Tony's and Gibb's trust and respect back, even though I do not deserve it. I will gladly take my punishment and pay for my unprofessional-ism."

* * *

"So, who do ya think should take Kate's old spot?" Gibb's asked gruffly as he sipped his bourbon and stared at the files.

Tony smiled happy to be treated like Gibb's partner again, "Ashley Greene seems a good candidate. She can act as the needed female member and she worked in the BAU briefly. Seems a capable profiler and with some one on one her shooting skills can improve to your standards."

Gibbs nodded and put the file on the maybe stack that was to five now. As he opened the last file.

* * *

Reviews make the world go round.


End file.
